<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Borrego Goloso by Aries96junini</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26163106">Borrego Goloso</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aries96junini/pseuds/Aries96junini'>Aries96junini</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Saint Seiya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Lemon, M/M, Mpreg, Romantic Comedy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:34:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26163106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aries96junini/pseuds/Aries96junini</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Una noche de alcohol y juegos terminara ocasionado prolemas serios a unos en especial.<br/>Tragicomicas</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aries Mū/Gemini Saga, Gemini Kanon/Taurus Aldebaran</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Tod</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Les dejo está historia que lleva tiempo en Wattpad, espero les guste y dejen sus comentarios que para mí son muy valiosos.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>«Tan inocente y tan goloso, <br/>¿quién diría qué ese niñito con cara de cordero seria un lobo?»</p><p> </p><p>—A quién le toque el pico y al que le toque la base harán competencia de quien aguanta mas, ¿entendido?¿Si o no? —decía DM mientras lo santos estaban en ronda, para empezar el juego.</p><p>Mu quién siempre estaba en contra de este tipo de juegos; </p><p>—Esto es muy tonto —mientras bebía agua ya que era abstemio, Aldebaran solo se reía al fin y al cabo era Mu.</p><p>—Para mi... que eres un cobarde, por eso te parece tonto, cobarde —exclamo el guardián de la tercera casa.</p><p>—Pues para mi eres un drogo, pero Shion dice que eres bipolar.</p><p>   Esos dos eran como el agua y el aceite; siempre a la defensiva, siempre a punto de atacarse a los golpes y el resto que en vez de intervenir o quedarse al margen alentaban la pelea.</p><p>  —Nooo —decían los otros guardianes incentivando el conflicto </p><p>—te voy a romper toda la cara, Mu —dijo Saga en posición de ataque, para ser detenido por Kanon.<br/>—un dia de estos me la vas a pagar borreguito.<br/>—Puto.</p><p>—Puto, pero jamás tuyo</p><p>—¿Qué?, eres un idiota Saga  —tapándose el rostro el señal de vergüenza ante la estupidez de su hermano.</p><p>—antes muerto -respondió Mu —no eres mi tipo.</p><p>—El caviar no esta hecho para ordinarios pelivioletas.</p><p>  -En el templo de Athenea-</p><p>La joven diosa sentía como su oreja ardía de forma extraña. —me duele la oreja -decía mientras continuaba con sus deberes.</p><p>(...)</p><p>—Por lo menos no soy un alcohólico y drogadicto.</p><p>—No soy drogadicto, solo tomo pastillas, para evitar las alucinaciones <br/>asi que retirate tú y tu unicornio azul. -Mu estaba listo para retirarse hasta que Saga murmuro. —Sangre de gallina.</p><p>      Por lo que hubo pelea, la cual el geminiano casi gano, por poco, sino fuera porqué Shion los separo, para luego proceder al juego.</p><p>Enemigos mortales, el juego a comenzado; Matar o morir.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Competencia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>La competencia ha comenzado y los enemigos han sido declarados.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Espero les guste el capítulo</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El juego habia comenzado; los primeros en salir fueron Aioros y Camus, para luego seguir Shura con Aioria, Afrodita con Deathmaske, Shaka con Milo, Aldebarán con Kanon, Shion con Dokho y por último Saga con Mu.</p><p>   —El juego consistía en resistencia alcoholica y fisica; ambos competidores sujetaban sus manos, resistiendo con las fuerzas de su brazos mientras ingieren alcohol.</p><p>  El que logra mantenerse gana y elige "verdad o reto" del perdedor.</p><p>—Perderás Mu, eres un debilucho —decia Géminis con tal confianza de que ganaria —Eres un cobarde, sangré de gallina —riendose y burlándose de su rival.</p><p>  —Tú... —pensando que responderle—Tú, eres bipolar, infanticida, psicopata ect. -Saga solo sonrio para luego sus ojos tornarse rojos y su cabello gris.</p><p>   —Pues entonces, buuu. -Mu se sobresalto, pero se mantuvo firme, no podia mover ni un solo centimetro al gemelo mayor, algo que Aldebaran no tuvo prolema con el gemelo menor.</p><p>  -hace un rato- </p><p>—Mira, vencieron a tu hermano -distrayendo a Kanon.<br/>—hay no me lo perdi. -dijo este, cayendo en la trampa del grandote logrando que este lo tumbé.</p><p>—eres un tramposo -acuso el ex general marino al de tauro.</p><p>—y tu estas muy ebrio cómo, para llegar por tus propios medios a tu templo -tirandole un beso provocando escalofríos en esté. </p><p>«Esa noche Kanon, sintio el verdadero horror»</p><p>Continuara...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Van a partir a Kanon 😄</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Competencia; segunda parte</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aquí empieza lo bueno.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mientras Kanon seguia en la otra dimension; oculto de Aldebaran.<br/>Los únicos que seguian era Saga y Mu, la mayoría ya había perdido la conciencia a causa del alcohol, pero ellos seguian firme.</p><p> </p><p>Bueno hasta ahi todo era claro y nítido.</p><p>Lo que sucedió despues, nadie lo supo o lo sabrá.</p><p>  Solo sabían que estaban en un cama durmiendo, ¿juntos?. —¡Nooo!  -gritaba Mu quien se había despertado primero y veía al geminiano aun dormido en su cama.<br/>aunque viéndole bien, no es su cama ni su templo, es el de virgo.</p><p>Mientras trataba de reaccionar ante tal escena, Saga lo besaba por atrás.—ven, vamos a repetirlo Mu  -este seguia sin reaccionar hasta que hablo y la cago.</p><p>—Que pinche asco, me acosté con el drogo. —no supo ni en que momento lo atacaron o golpearon, solo recuerda haber salido expedido de otra dimension hacia su templo y le dolía el cuerpo entero.</p><p> </p><p>-Días mas tarde-</p><p>El santuario volvía al orden normal, bueno de a poquito.</p><p>Ese ejemplo era Kanon y Aldebarán que se encontraban negociando.<br/>—Acepto salir contigo, pero no me toques. -mientras se alejaba de Aldebarán y sus enormes manos. —Mantengamos la distancia unos 3 o 4 metros.</p><p>—1 metro o no hay trato.</p><p>—2 metros y es mi última oferta.<br/>-estrechandole la mano.</p><p>—okey.</p><p>    Mu seguia en su templo con dolores de cabeza y malestar estomacal mientras justo un geminiano apareció en su templo.</p><p> </p><p>—Permiso para pasar-dijo este serio. </p><p>—Saga, necesito hablar-el Ariano quería aclarar las cosas con el de Géminis.</p><p>—Permiso para pasar.</p><p>—Es en serio Saga necesito hablar.</p><p>Saga solo giro mostrando bien sus ojos rojos, sus ojeras, pareciese que estuviese viendo el mismo demonio.<br/>—Dije permiso para pasar, maldita seas.</p><p>El de aries se quedo quieto y otorgo el permiso, para que  este siguiera su camino mientras lágrimas bañaban sus ojos.</p><p>Saga tambien tiene corazón.<br/>Mu es un pendejo.</p><p>Continuara...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Intentando descifrar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mu quiere saber ¿qué le pasa a Saga? Por gente como él es que el Shampoo viene con instrucciones.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>¿Qué le pasaba a Saga?.</p><p>Nadie lo sabia ni siquiera su propio hermano había pasado una semana y Saga no le dirigía ni la palabra, extrañaba pelear con él. <br/>Si antes este lo odiaba, ahora parecía detestarlo mientras el seguia con resaca y malestares estomacales.<br/>cada que se cruzaban, el Gemelo evitaba mirarlo o hacia como si no existiese, extrañaba su arrogancia y su forma tan estúpida de ser.</p><p>-Mientras Saga-</p><p>-Asco, simplemente le doy asco -mientras se desquitaba con un almohadón. —¿quién se creia ese pendejo? Deberia estar agradecido de haber estado conmigo, con Saga de Géminis el mas sexy de todo el santuario.</p><p>la vanidad se le subió a la cabeza, para luego volver a enojarse por la misma idiotez, siguiendo con su ley de hielo.</p><p>Saga tambien es un pendejo.</p><p>Continuara...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Entrenamiento</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Los santos entrenaban hasta que el patriarca apareció.</p><p>—Hoy haremos una competencia de pareja; deberán pelear de a dos,  espalda con espalda.<br/>     <br/>Los santos hicieron lo que shion dijo y cómo por arte de magia Saga y Mu debian ser compañeros.</p><p>—El equipo que quede en pie, sin soltarse de su compañero ganara una cena en un restaurant de Rodorio pagada totalmente.</p><p> </p><p>—No participo -Saga había hablado sorprendiendo a los presentes.</p><p>—Cobarde. </p><p>—Tu madre con todo respeto Shion.</p><p>—Muy chistosito, ya vamos a ver cómo te ries cuando no entren tus pastillas.</p><p>—¿Qué? -mostrando su lado maligno, bueno y un par de trastornos mas.</p><p>—No, no no dije nada -dijo el patriarca asustado.</p><p>—Tu eres un gallina por eso no participas, sabes que cualquiera te puede vencer.</p><p>—Osas usar mis trucos contra mi borrega -riéndose de forma malvada.</p><p>—Pues veremos que tanto te la aguantas.-poniéndose de espaldas.—pues vente y te enseñaré quien manda.</p><p>Mu se coloco y pelearon contra todos, pero fueron vencidos por Adebaran y Kanon dándose por finalizada la competencia.</p><p>—Aldebaran y Kanon ganaron la cena -anunciaba el patriarca.</p><p>—que bien -decía feliz Kanon hasta que cayó en cuenta que debía ir con Aldebarán. —Hay no que mal.</p><p>—buena pelea. -dijo Saga tragándose su orgullo.</p><p>—igualmente.- mientras le extendía la mano, para solo recibir burlas.</p><p>—Igualmente. -haciendo voz chistosa.</p><p>—¡Estúpido Mu!.</p><p>—Y ahora, ¿qué carajo te hize? Trato de ser amable y te burlas.</p><p>—¡Gallina!¡coco coa, coco o coa! -seguia burlándose.</p><p>   Hasta que Mu se canso, sujetándolo de los hombros lo miro fijo. —¡Me tienes hasta la coronilla con tus estupideces porqué no me dices de una maldita vez, ¿que mierda te molesta tanto de mi?, maldita sea.</p><p>  Saga solo se arremangó. —Esto me va doler más a mí, que a ti.</p><p>-Al otro dia-</p><p>Mu se encontraba en las escalinatas de aries mientras ponía hielo en su ojo hinchado a su lado Aldebarán que solo asentía antes sus quejas.</p><p>—ya esta Mu, tranquilo. - dándole golpecitos amistosos en la espalda. —solo regala flores y se llevaran mejor.</p><p>—no quiero seducirlo Aldebarán,<br/>solo quiero saber, ¿qué problema tiene conmigo?</p><p> </p><p>—nadie hablo de seducir, si no de un presente o darle un poco de su propia medicina.</p><p>—Aldebarán, eres un genio.</p><p> </p><p>«jazmines aparecieron en geminis junto con ellas un bello sobre con acabado dorado dirigido para Saga»</p><p>Saga lo abrió, para leer aquella tontería.</p><p> </p><p>—"Estimado Geminis no Saga:<br/>        Me dirijo a usted para hacerle saber de mis sentimientos de dudas, quisiera saber, ¿que carajos la tiene conmigo?, desde ya muchas gracias.<br/>         Aries no Mu." - Saga tomo la carta y la coloco en la mesa junto con el jazmin y marchó para Aries.</p><p>Cuando Mu llego a su templo, se topo con aquel cartel gigante. </p><p>—"Estimado Aries no Mu: Con mucho agrado le respondo su pregunta; simple y llanamente por que eres pendejo<br/>.Espero se haya iluminado <br/>     Geminis no Saga "</p><p>   Mu estaba hirviendo en rabia mientras Saga se moria de risa en el techo de aries.</p><p>    Risas y carcajadas no paraba en el gemelo mayor hasta que este se enredo el pie con una cuerda quedando colgando en el templo de Aries ahora el que reía era Mu.</p><p> </p><p>—Toma un poco de tu propia medicina. -riendose de la desgracia de su nemesis.</p><p> </p><p>—Eres un estúpido, sácame de aqui cabron. -gritaba mientras trataba de sujetar la cuerda para subirse al techo y poder vengarse de Mu.</p><p> </p><p>—No quiero, le vendría bien un adorno viviente a la fachada del templo, Saga. -buscando el enojo del otro, pero el otro no respondía no daba señales de vida —Saga responde Saga, Saga me asustas.  -de repente la cuerda se corto soltando al geminiano que parecía inconsciente, por lo que Mu no dudo en ponerlo a salvo de una muerte segura o un dolor de cabeza,  para luego vomitar.</p><p>Saga está inconsciente.</p><p>Mu sigue con vomitos y se preocupo por Saga.</p><p>Continuara...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Notición.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mu había recostado a Saga inconsciente, Shion lo revisaba al gemelo para ver el porqué de la perdida del conocimiento.</p><p>  Mientras Mu seguia descompuesto.</p><p> </p><p>—al parecer Saga se golpeó la cabeza con la pared de tu templo. -señalando el moretón en la frente y la  sien del desmayado. —Pero lo mejor será que descanse y de paso hablo con los dos en privado.   -Mu miro a Shion sorprendido, acaso los iba a castigar.</p><p>-En las habitaciones del templo de Aries-</p><p>Mu quería saber, ¿que le quería decir Shion?.<br/>   Shion miraba a Saga dormir,¿Por qué no podía ser así de tranquilo el 100 % del día? ¿cómo podía ser cada día era más pendejo y más mamón?, para luego suspirar. —Ah los misterios  de la vida de repente Saga fue abriendo sus ojos, para ver a Shion y Mu alrededor de él y empezo a gritar. </p><p>—¡Auxilio Kanon, el borrego viejo y el Borreguito me quieren violar!. -grite y grite, para luego Shion callarlo</p><p>—¡pendejo cada día te superas!, no te mató nada mas porque eres el favorito. -Mu quedó impresionado de tales palabras.—¡Shion!.</p><p>—¿QUÉ? ¿Qué tiene de malo?.</p><p>—pensé, que yo era tu favorito.</p><p>—no ni vergas, el día que tu naciste murieron todas la vacas, tuve que ir al super y caminar 15 cuadras. —chocando los 5 con Saga.</p><p>   Ahora Mu entendía de donde salía tan pendejo Saga.</p><p>—Bueno, a lo que voy es que pronto el  Santuario se va a agrandar y esa es la razón por la que están ustedes siempre peleando últimamente.</p><p>—¿Que? Acaso Mu, se va a comprar un plantel de borregos se va poner una granja "Granja Aries". -decía mientras se reía a carcajadas.</p><p>—ja ja ja tonto ja ja ja, tú y tus ocurrencias   —riendo sarcásticamente  —van a ser padres, están embarazados. </p><p>silencio sepulcral.</p><p>—¿Quién se ríe ahora?, Wuajajajaa -desapareciendo de escena dejando solo a Saga y Mu en shock. </p><p>Continuara...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Mu y Saga van a ser papás, ahora si van a pelear de verdad.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Padres</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mu no caía ¿padres?, no eso era imposible, maldita sea.<br/>El no podía tener un hijo con ese loco, Saga estaba en un estado de off, no se movía para nada, parecíese que le agarro la chiripiorquia.</p><p> </p><p>- una semana después-</p><p>Se podía ver como Saga subía por las escaleras con Mu a sus espaldas, ya que este decía estar cansado justificandose con el embarazo así durante 5 días Saga cumpliendo los caprichos del Ariano que se aprovechaba, para vengarse.</p><p>—Quiero agua. — Saga le trae agua.—No quiero jugo. —Saga le trae jugo. </p><p>—No mejor quiero agua.</p><p> </p><p>Mientras subían se toparon con Shion.</p><p>—¿Qué hacen?.</p><p>—Mu no quiere caminar y dice que le hace mal al bebé, esforzarse de más.</p><p>—¿QUÉ?Claro que no, al bebé no le afecta en nada si Mu hace esfuerzos o no.</p><p>—¿Cómo que no?.  -dijo el Ariano a la defensiva. —No era que los primero meses son los más complicados.</p><p>—Y que le va a pasar si el bebé lo lleva Saga, no tú, ah y como anda tu gastritis. -Mu quedó helado, Saga lo quería asesinar.</p><p>—Eres un maldito, pendejo, estúpido, desequilibrado, ect. -decía mientras golpeaba al indefenso Mu.</p><p> </p><p>Mientras Géminis </p><p>Kanon abría su correspondencia; "Para mi estrella del mar un bello presente.<br/>Firma: Tauro no Aldebaran", decía la nota mientras a su lado había bombones y un hermoso arreglo floral, pero no era el único presente ahí.</p><p>—"Hermoso dragón marino, <br/>¿cuando volveré a ver tu bella silueta por el santuario marino?</p><p>Firma: Julián Poseidón".</p><p>   Está venía acompañada con joyas carisimas.</p><p>—"Géminis todavía espero esa revancha en calzones.<br/>Firma Radamanthys <br/>PD:no le hagas caso al cejas, vente conmigo.<br/>Firma Aiacos .<br/>PD de PD: los de arriba se la comen, te espero en la primera prisión bombón <br/>Firma :Minos el genial". -escupiendo el jugo que tomaba, por tal ocurrencia mientras lee la ultima carta que es de Deathmaske.</p><p>—"Ya Kanon págame lo que me debes, son 1000 USD ya". -directo al triturador.</p><p>(...)</p><p>—Es necesario esto Saga </p><p>—Sí.</p><p>—¿En serio?</p><p>—Si, ojo por ojo. -decía mientras iba en las espaldas de Mu siendo cargado hasta Geminis.</p><p>—Va ser un día muy largo ,—suspiro el pobre Ariano.</p><p>Kanon tiene muchos pretendientes.<br/>Saga esta en espera.<br/>Mu solo estaba con gastritis.<br/>Continuara...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A mi no me engañan, ustedes pensaron que Mu era el embarazado.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. El primer mes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Empezamos con la cuenta regresiva del embarazo</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mu subía a Géminis, bajaba a Aries.<br/>Así todo los santos días todas las santas horas; debía soportar los delirios y escenas del loco de Saga de Géminis, por falta de medicación por estar embarazado, ni hablar de las náuseas.<br/>Cada vómito del Géminiano, este le gritaba echándole la culpa.</p><p>.....</p><p>—Mu, ¿dónde estas?,maldita seas ¿dónde estas?.</p><p>—Estoy a lado tuyo.</p><p>—¿quién te llamo? ¿qué haces en mi templo? —otra vez volvemos a empezar. -suspiro el Ariano.</p><p>    Ninguno supo en que momento, pero un día paso y se repitió; cada que saludaban era con un beso en la boca, no era un gran beso, pero era un beso.</p><p>   Según ellos no tenían nada; no eran novios, ni amigos; por lo que el resto empezaron a llamarlos lo "Enimigobios".<br/>Se odiaban, pero los besos decían otra cosa.</p><p>(...)</p><p>—Saga, debo decirte algo.</p><p>—¿qué quieres?. -con ojeras que demostraban su mala noche.</p><p>—creo... -tragando saliva y juntando fuerza, para decir aquello.   —...Creo que me estoy sintiendo atraído por Aldebaran, hablo en serio no te burles.</p><p>—¿Burlarme?, desearía tu vida en este momento, Dios mio, no sabes cómo deseo no estar en esta situación.</p><p>Kanon se siente atraído por Aldebaran.</p><p>Mu no puede con el loco.<br/>Saga y Mu, Enimigobios una extraña historia de amor y odio </p><p>Continuara...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Segundo mes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El mes más tranquilo dentro de todo, los vómitos y náuseas habían mermados, pero los caprichos no.</p><p>-Maldita sea Mu, déjame pasar quiero entrenar. -decia ya cansado de insistirle el permiso.</p><p>-No es no, así que vuelve a tu templo a reposar.</p><p>-Déjame o le cuento a Kiki lo del bebé.</p><p>-Kiki no está en el santuario.</p><p>-Y ese, ¿quién es?. -señalando al lemuriano que escucho.</p><p>-¿Que bebé señor Mu?. -Mu seguia impactado ante tal situación.</p><p>-Te dejo con tu discipulo. -Saga huyó riéndose de la suerte del Ariano.</p><p> </p><p>-ah no, tú te quedas conmigo a explicarle a Kiki. -telestraportando a Saga allí.</p><p>-Mu tomo yo tomé, no fuimos a los privados y ñam ñam, hicimos cosas de pendejos alcoholizados; es decir pendejadas y como superamos los límites y Mu no se cuidó, pues vamos tener un bebe; es decir cogimos.</p><p> </p><p>-Señor Mu, ¿qué es coger?, ¿qué son las cosas de adulto?, ¿que es un bebé?¿cómo se hacen? bla bla bla . -Saga se fue, dejando a Mu intentando buscar un explicación a tales preguntas.</p><p>-Cuatro horas después- </p><p>Saga vuelve, para Aries, encontrando a Mu aun buscando explicación, para las preguntas de Kiki. -¿Todavia sigues con charlita?</p><p>-Es tu culpa.</p><p>-Ah cierto, tienes razón. -de un aplauso desaparecio al falso Kiki.</p><p>-Ah no, yo te mato.</p><p>y así empezaron a forcejear, entre forcejeo y forcejeo terminaron a los besos, para luego ir subiendo de tono,</p><p>Mu sin dudarlo puso a Saga contra la pared, para darle no un beso, "el beso".</p><p>Saga sujeto el cuello Mu, para luego tirarlo contra la cama y besarle este. <br/>En nivel de adrenalina era tanta que Mu no aguanto y le arrancó la ropa, para luego quitarse la propia.</p><p>Una vez que ambos estuvieron desnudos, ambos solo se miraron fijamente, para empezar con aquel acto desenfrenado de lujuria.</p><p>Por lo que sin dejase de ver, Mu empezó el embiste mientras lo tenía a Saga contra aquella pared, todo era perfecto hasta que...</p><p>-Señor Mu, volví de lemu...</p><p>-😨</p><p>-No es gracioso, Saga.</p><p>-Mu, eso no es obra mia. -empujandolo para ir a la cama, para cubrirse con la sábana.</p><p>-😰 va ser un larga noche. -cubriendose este también .</p><p>Kiki los cacha en pleno acto.</p><p>¿Cómo hará nuestra parejita, para explicar tal situación?</p><p>Continuara...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Segundo mes; "La charlita"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Habían pasada seis horas explicando la situación a Kiki, que para nada era fácil los había cachado en pleno acto sexual.</p><p>  Habían usado todos los recursos, para que el niño dejará de preguntar.<br/>Todos de todos, pero chingue pregunté y pregunte.</p><p>-El castigo-</p><p>Que fue el primero de todos</p><p>—Kiki ya, para tu habitación urgente -grito Mu mientras se moría de los nervios por la situación.</p><p>—Señor Mu, está es mí habitación -dijo el niño dejando a su maestro más rojo que el principio.</p><p> </p><p>  -El cosa de adultos-</p><p>—Kiki son cosas de adultos vete a jugar por ahí, no se, ve a tomar la merienda con Kanon. -dijo Saga enviándolo a la otro dimensión a Geminis y cuando justo pensaron que se solucionó, otro agujero se abrió saliendo el niño siendo empujado por Kanon.</p><p>—A mí no me metan en sus prolemas indecentes, la merienda no la comparto. -esfumandose de ahi dejándolos nuevamente con Kiki.</p><p> </p><p>Y luego la de "la cigüeña", pero ni ellos mismo se la creyeron.</p><p> </p><p>—Kiki, la cigüeña va venir a Géminis a traernos un bebé, pues yo y Saga vamos a hacer sus maestros ... -Saga sólo lo miro que pendejadas decía Mu.</p><p> </p><p>-"La llorona"-</p><p>Pues Kiki ni se inmutó el muy niñito.</p><p>   Saga lloraba y Mu le decía a Kiki que se fuera y hablarían más tarde.</p><p>  —Señor Mu, ¿Por qué llora el señor Saga?, es por lo de la locura que usted dijo. -Saga lo miro bien feo a Mu ahora se había descontrolado todo.</p><p> </p><p>Y por último, "la semillita" y se dieron por vencidos.</p><p>—Mira yo le puse una semilla a Saga, a Saga la semillita va ir creciendo en su panza y después de 9 meses, va tener un bebé.</p><p>Pero Kiki no estaba conforme.</p><p>—¿Pero que hacían sin ropa y por qué usted tenía a Saga contra la pared?. -Mu quedó mudo y entonces hablo Saga.</p><p>—Es que la semillita, cómo toda planta cada cierto tiempo hay que regarla para que crezca.</p><p>    Kiki entonces pensó y trato de quedarse con ese argumento raro.</p><p>   —El señor Kanon me dijo que ustedes estaban teniendo sexo y que eso las parejas lo hacen para demostrar su amor que es algo natural, que cuando crezca lo iba entender.</p><p>—Pinche Kanon, porqué no nos avisó, así no ahorrábamos el discurso.</p><p>—Kiki vete a dormir al cuarto principal y así nos dejas charlar.</p><p>—Okey.</p><p>  Aprovechando que el niño se fue, pues terminaron lo que habían empezado, pero no si antes poner seguro a la puerta.</p><p>(...)</p><p>¿Será que Kanon puede ser tan quisquilloso con la merienda?</p><p>   Mu y Saga para el resto son parejas, solo ellos no lo saben.</p><p>   La teoría de la semilla no era muy mala después de todo.</p><p>Continuara...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Tercer mes "celos"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mu volvía de entrenar tranquilo, hasta que sintió un mal presentimiento; antes de entrar a Aries sintió el frío calarle lo huesos, eso solo podía significar una cosa, Saga le iba a hacer alguna escena, dicho y hecho.</p><p>«Entrando al templo se topó con el geminiano de espalda, podía sentir el ambiente tenso»</p><p>-Saga,¿estás bien?. -al ver que no respondía trato de tocarle un hombro y el geminiano reaccionó de forma violenta, cómo salido de una película de terror, empezó a golpear con un rosario a un indefenso Mu, empezando la verdadera discusión</p><p> </p><p>-¿De quién es este collar Mu? Acaso me engañas con la Barbi.</p><p>-no te dije ni de quién es y ya supones que es Shaka, eres un tóxico Saga.</p><p> </p><p>-¿Tóxico?, tóxica tu pinche madre vil pendejo te voy a romper la cabeza Mu, donde te vea con la barbi, te lo juro por Kiki.</p><p>-😳 ¿Estás enfermo Saga? y no metas a Kiki en esto.</p><p>-Es el hermano mayor del bebe.</p><p>-¡Que no es mí hijo Saga!, que no entiendes hombre.</p><p>-Si que lo es acaso, ¿dudas de tu paternidad?</p><p>-Que Kiki no es mi hijo Saga, no hablo del bebé.</p><p>-Ah ahora me tratas de loco, maldito bastardo.</p><p> </p><p>«De repente un cosmos se hizo sentir un cosmos enorme, digno del hombre más cercano a los dioses»</p><p> </p><p>-Mu disculpa la molestia, pero vengo meses pidiéndote mí rosario y no me lo devuelves.</p><p>-Ves Mu, que mal compañero eres, ¿qué te costaba devolverle a Shaka su pertenencias? Toma Shaka es que Mu es un idiota. -Shaka tomo el rosario hizo una reverencia y se fue mientras el desmadre seguia.</p><p>-Seguro le hablaste por telepatia, eres un hdp. -golpeandole con el dorso de la mano al punto de cansar a Mu.</p><p>-Basta loco, ¿qué te importa lo que haga si no somos nada?.</p><p>-Yo venía a invitarte a pasar el fin de semana en Rodorio, pero veo que tienes planes con Shaka, ya que para ti no soy nada -dicho esto se marchó para Géminis.</p><p>-Maldita sea que no tengo nada con Shaka. -siguiendole atravez de los templos.</p><p> </p><p>-Dejame en paz Mu.</p><p>-Saga hablemos </p><p>-No </p><p>-Saga, ¿por favor?</p><p>-No </p><p>-Saga yo te amo, ¿quieres ser mí pareja?</p><p>-No te creo nada Mu.</p><p>-No soy Mu, yo soy Shaka.</p><p>-¿Qué?¿Cómo? ¿Y cuándo?</p><p>-Mu se fue hace rato, le dijiste que lo dejaras en paz dio media vuelta y se marchó. Saga, ¿aceptas mí propuesta? </p><p>-Me halagas Shaka con tu propuesta, pero debo asesinar un carnero urgente. -bajando a toda prisa a Aries furioso.</p><p> </p><p>Continuara...</p><p>Shaka se declaró <br/>Saga matará Mu.<br/>Kiki no es hijo de Mu .</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Cuarto mes; sensible</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Era un mes complicado donde la sensibilidad se encontraba a flor de piel y todos pagaban la consecuencias de tales cambios hormonales.</p><p>~En Geminis~</p><p>Saga se encontraba llorando mientras Kanon trataba de calmarlo.</p><p>-Basta Saga, no es para tanto.</p><p>-Me dijo loco.</p><p>-Pero si siempre te dice loco, de que te sorprende.</p><p>-Pense que todo este tiempo, por lo menos ya no me hablaría de está forma, yo estoy tratando lo mejor posible para llevarme bien con él y él solo ignora eso. -Kanon queda boquiabierto.</p><p>-Pues viéndolo de esa forma siento que tengo que dar un paseo en los alrededores.</p><p>~En el templo de Aries~ </p><p> </p><p>Mu reparaba sus armaduras, para luego el tercer guardián aparecer.</p><p> </p><p>-¿Qué quieres Saga? </p><p>-No soy Saga, soy Kanon. -Mu se muestra con sus ojeras.</p><p>-Mira Kanon, llevo 5 días sin dormir escuchando los reclamos de tu hermano vía cosmo y lo repito está loco y no me voy a redimir de eso.</p><p> </p><p>-Por favor Mu, solo está vez, esta usando la culpa y la lástima, para contagiar la tristeza por todo el santuario.</p><p>-No, no lo voy a hacer.</p><p>-Por favor Mu, te lo suplico -decía este en modo de suplica.</p><p>-Eres un descarado, no te basta con uno ahora quieres al otro gemelo. -decía Aldebarán desde la puerta de Aries.</p><p>-¿Que mierda dices Aldebarán?, yo no tengo nada con Kanon.</p><p>-asi como no, Saga se la pasa llorando y tu con su gemelo, igual se ve que son iguales, que se hacen rogar y son unos golfos.</p><p> </p><p>-Viste Mu, te dije que la sensibilidad se está contagiando, por todo el santuario.- mientras arremanga sus ropas de entrenamiento.</p><p> </p><p>-Y tu Aldebarán te voy a partir la madre, vamos a ver si te atravez a decirme golfo otra vez.</p><p>así empezaron los golpes primero iba ganando Alde, luego Kanon, después Kanon abrió un portal y terminaron en escaleras a Tauro, Alde lo tiró contra un pilar y Kanon le dio con la Explosión de Galaxias.<br/>Luego Alde le dio con el gran cuerno y así siguieron por dos horas, hasta que Kanon venció, pero un pedazo de techo diría lo contrario por lo que Alde rescato a Kanon de un aplastamiento seguro y míradas vienen míradas van, boom, terminaron teniendo sexo en Tauro.</p><p>(...)</p><p>-Mu has visto a mí hermano, se fue hace cómo varias horas.</p><p>-Estaba peleando con Alde en tauro </p><p>-Pero si yo pasé por tauro y no había ni una pelea solo eschuche gemi... Oh ya sé dónde está.</p><p>-Sigues enojado, por decirte loco.</p><p>-No estoy enojado, estoy dolido, yo trato de cambiar y tu no pones de tu parte, yo te quiero Mu ya te lo he dicho mil y una vez, que más quiere que haga para que entiendas que te amo.</p><p>-A mi no me vengas con mentiras para tratar de hacer sentirme culpable.</p><p>-Piensa lo que quieras, ya me da igual, jamás valorás nada. </p><p> </p><p>hdp ya me hizo sentir culpable, ¿como carajos lo hace?.</p><p>-Te vas a morir con la dudas yeguo, te voy a ser sufrir cómo no sabes.</p><p> </p><p>-Mientras en Tauro-</p><p> </p><p>Se podía ver cómo aquellos que hace menos de horas se batían a duelo, ahora disfrutaban de entralazar sus cuerpos en el frenesí del sexo y la lujuria de como sus gemidos eran como éxtasis para sus oídos, como podían sentir el cuerpo del otro vibrar estremecerse del mismo placer y exitacion al punto de quedar llenos del sudor del mismo agotamiento.</p><p>Kanon fue el primero en caer dormido estaba agotadisimo luego siguió Aldebaran, pero no sin antes susurrar. -Saga tenía razón.</p><p> </p><p>(...)</p><p>-Mira Aldebarán, tu me ayudas con Mu yo te ayudó con Kanon. ¿Quieres que Kanon te corresponda?, confudelo, endulzalo o maltratalo tu elegis, luego ignoralo y despues hazle una escena de celos o lo que te venga en mente y veras como afloja.</p><p>Si algo odiamos es que nos ignoren, me estas escuchando.</p><p>-si si si te escucho, yo que debo a hacer por ti.</p><p>-distrae a Mu, mientras alteró los giros de esa botella.</p><p>-ok, pero me tiene que tocar con kanon </p><p>-tenlo por seguro.<br/>(...)</p><p>Sabía que hizo trampa y que se iba a hacer.<br/>Al fin y al cabo en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale.</p><p> </p><p>(...)</p><p>Mu se encontraba junto con Saga abrazados durmiendo la siesta pensando ¿cómo carajo hacia, para salirse siempre con la suya?</p><p> </p><p>Continuara...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Quinto mes; "Novios"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Saga se encontraba desayunando en Aries, hacia más de una semana que se le pasaba más ahi que en Géminis y más después del "incidente".</p><p> </p><p>~días atrás~ </p><p> </p><p>Saga, iba discutiendo con Mu cómo era costumbre.</p><p>—Saga, ya te dije que no puedes estar todo el tiempo en mi templo, tu tienes tu propias obligaciones.</p><p>—Que si puedo, ¿acaso me estas retando?.</p><p>—Claro que no.</p><p>—coo coa gallina </p><p>—Saga, basta luego te ofendes si te contesto.</p><p>—Shaka me propuso matrimonio.</p><p>—No te creo.</p><p>—Pues creele, porqué es verdad. -decía el virginiano que apareció de la nada detrás de ello.</p><p>—Shaka en que momento aparecist... , no Mu detente . -sujetando al Ariano que se iba a los golpes.</p><p> </p><p>—Alejate de él o te mató, te lo juro Shaka, vez esto. -sujetando a Saga de los hombros. —es mío, solo mio, te quiero lejos.</p><p>—Saga, yo te amo no mereces un idiota como Mu.</p><p>—maldita sea Saga, te vas con él y te juro que desgreño a ese rubio mequetrefe y tu no ves un chocolate en tu vida, pero si te quedas aquí, te dejo que pases más tiempo en Aries.</p><p>—Lo siento Shaka .-guiñandole un ojo de forma cómplice.</p><p>(...)</p><p>La relación ya era bastante estable es decir, Mu celaba a Saga con cualquiera que lo mirase por más de dos segundos, pero todavía faltaba que se hiciera oficial hasta esa fecha.</p><p> </p><p>—Saga, debo preguntarte algo.</p><p>—Si acepto.</p><p>—¿Aceptó?, si ni siquiera sabes lo que te iba a preguntar.</p><p>—Si quiero ser tu novio.</p><p>—WTF, ¿como carajos lo supo?. -decía este mientras seguía con la esquela en la mano al revez, donde estaba anotado la preguntas.</p><p>—Entonces ¿aceptas?.</p><p>—Nosotros estamos ya para el divorcio que noviazgo, igual ni se te ocurra o te mató, pero si aceptó Mu.</p><p> </p><p>(...)</p><p>-Mientras tanto en Géminis-</p><p>Aldebaran y Kanon, estaban pasándolo "muy bien", habían pasado todo el mes así, sexo casi el 100% de las veces que se veían y más ahora que Saga ya directamente vivía en Aries todo era placer, lujuria, sudor y ¿náuseas? En pleno polvo a Kanon le agarró arcadas y tuvo que ir a vomitar.</p><p> </p><p>—Hdp, te dije que te cuidaras. -mientras vomitaba.</p><p>—Solo dime que no eres bipolar, cómo tu hermano.</p><p>—Eso lo vas tener que descubrir tú, maldito estupido. -volviendo a vomitar.</p><p>-maldito Karma, maldito karma.</p><p>Mu quiere a Saga y ahora son novios.<br/>Kanon y Alde son amantes al parecer van a ser padres<br/>Continuara. ..</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Sexto mes; amor leal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ya estaban en el sexto mes, Mu se encargaba de acondicionar a Aries, para la llegada del futuro bebé.<br/>Saga se dedicaba a tareas livianas ya que cada día se sentia mas agotado.</p><p>Lo unica malo eran los exoticos antojos, que sorprendia a cualquiera que lo escuchase.</p><p>...</p><p>—Sabes tengo una ganas de comer una pechuga de pollo, con nutella sobre un colchon de lechugas y nanzanas con un poco de chocolate y frutillas con crema de postre.</p><p>—Oh por dios, que asco.</p><p>—claro que no, acaso no puedo tener un antojo.</p><p>—eso no es un antojo, es una aberración.</p><p>—dejame ser feliz Saga, yo no me quejó de que te comas los hielos de acuario.</p><p>—esta bien te haré tu ensalada del horror.</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>Kanon no habia dormido en toda la noche tenia ya 2 meses y estaba en modo conspirativo, (según él todos conspiraban en su contra) tenía un malhumor que nadie podía pasar más de dos segundos con él.</p><p>Aparte de descubrir la verdad, se sentia utilizado, se sentia un vil objeto.<br/>—Kanon yo te amo. -decia el recien llegado Aldebarán.</p><p>—te odio.</p><p>—Kanon, entiendo que estes enojado, pero no acuses a tu hermano.<br/>Él le costo mucho poder lograr algo con Mu, ¿vas a arruinar a tu propio gemelo? Si Mu se entera jamas le perdonara.</p><p> </p><p>—y yo que, me usaron como si fuera un objeto, jugaste con mis sentimientos Aldebaran.</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>Mu estaba decepcionado habia subido a buscar cosas de Saga y oyó a los tortolos pelear.</p><p>Saga habia echo trampa, habia echo trampa a él, cuando llegó a Aries vio que Saga habia echo la ensalada horror.</p><p>—Saga tu hiciste trampa.</p><p>—Mu yo te queria cortejar, pero tu siempre estabas a la defensiva me odiabas.</p><p>—No me interesa las razones ¿hiciste trampa o no?.</p><p>—Mu dejame explicarte.</p><p>—Explicar nada estoy decepcionado me siento engañado y usado, ¿dimelo hiciste trampa si o no?. -acorralando a Saga hacia una pared.</p><p>—Me siento mal por esto.</p><p>—¿Te sientes mal? Avergonzado deberias sentirte, me iré a Jamir hasta que tengas el bebé y arreglaremos la visita cuando vuelva.</p><p>—Si hize trampa, estaba, digamos aún lo estoy enamorado de ti, no te vayas Mu.<br/>—Claro que no me ire, solo queria que aceptaras que hiciste trampa.</p><p>—Mu, yo te amo</p><p>—Yo te adoro Saga -dijo Mu mientras lo besaba.</p><p> </p><p>Continuara...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Séptimo mes; "no no, si si"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La pareja ya estaba en el séptimo mes <br/>Mu ya había preparado todo el cuarto de los bebés, porque si eran dos.<br/>Por lo que Saga y el estaban en el proceso del "no no ,si si" </p><p>—Saga te sientes bien.</p><p>—no </p><p>—¿quieres un jugo?</p><p>—No, no, si.</p><p>—¿Quieres o no? </p><p>—Si </p><p>—¿Me amas? </p><p>—Noo, hay si digo, maldita seas Mu, este que no se queda quieto tu que te pones a burlarme. -hablaba Saga mientras cortaba el pelo a Kanon que no paraba de moverse, este se encontraba lleno de barro y chicle al parecer lo que era una broma, para Aldebarán salió perjudicado el.</p><p>—maldita sea mí pelo, todo por culpa de ese estupido, mira como está de arruinado mí hermoso pelo.</p><p>— ya te va crecer, solo quédate un rato quieto o te voy a cortar el cuello.</p><p>—claro porque a ti no es el que arruinaron el pelo.</p><p>—yo si te entiendo kanon, yo si te entiendo.</p><p> </p><p>-Hace unos dias-</p><p> </p><p>—¿Qué te paso Mu?.</p><p>—ves estos restos de pelos quemados, pues le dije a Saga que el sería incapaz de sorprenderme y bueno no sé cómo hizo, pero me quemó el pelo.</p><p>No sé cómo conserva la velocidad con dos bebés, no sabes lo que te espera, Aldebarán estás bien.</p><p> </p><p>—😭😨😰😱.</p><p>—¿qué pasa?.</p><p>—No compré el pollo, para la cena.</p><p>—Pero cómo te vas a olvidar eso, eres peor que Saga con razón Kanon se vive quejando, una sola cosa se le pide una sola cosa y se olvidan -renegaba el peliquemado Mu mientras regresaba a su templo.</p><p>*Fin flashback* </p><p>Ni bien termino con Kanon, se pusieron a desayunar, la voracidad con la que los gemelos liquidaron esa mesa hacia temblar a cualquiera.<br/>Excepto a Mu quien ya estaba acostumbrando a ese par.</p><p>Principalmente porque Kanon se le pasaba ahí ya que estaba muy sensible y discutía con el Aldebarán por cualquier tontería.</p><p>—vil desgraciado.</p><p>-what</p><p>-Sí, a ti te hablamos, tú eres el desgraciado que embarazo a Kani y ahora no rechaza.</p><p>-No lo creo. —decia este mientras frente a él, estaba un dios y tres jueces del inframundo.</p><p> </p><p>—😳😯😲😮😦😟 mí peor pesadilla se hizo realidad.</p><p> </p><p>—Crei que tu peor pesadilla era estar con Aldebarán.</p><p>—Callate no vaya ser que te oiga, aparte de que esa le tercera peor pesadilla está es la primera.</p><p> </p><p>—Mi bello dragón del mar, vente conmigo y tu bendición, te tendré como un príncipe.</p><p>Kanon- entregame tu trono y quizás lo piense.</p><p>—pe, pero la humanidad.</p><p>—pe, pero sacase de aquí.</p><p>—yo no tengo oro ni moro, pero  puedo hacer que el mundo sea tu titere.</p><p>—No gracias.</p><p>—Yo te puedo dar... —Kanon interrumpiendo. —no gracias, ninguno tenía oportunidad, excepto tu Radha fuiste lento me perdiste te jodiste.</p><p>—what? Yo vine para cortejar a Saga no a ti.</p><p>—eres hombre muerto.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Quién me va a matar tú, en tu estado?Por favor.</p><p>—Yo no, ellos y él si-señalando a los pretendientes y a Mu que hervían de los celos.</p><p>-another dimension- </p><p>Y los pretendientes desaparecieron <br/>dejando a Mu y Kanon helados.</p><p>—¿qué? quiero ver la tele.</p><p>Y así siguieron con el desayuno</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Octavo mes; "el pre - parto"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—puja, puja, puja más fuerte si más fuerte puja.</p><p>-Por última vez Saga tu debes practicar el pre-parto no yo.</p><p>-Amargado.</p><p>-¿Amargado yo?, tu gemelo salió corriendo cuando escucho que decías puja y tan tranquilo en vez de preocuparte me dices amargado por no seguirte el juego.</p><p>-mira que kanon este en modo "pánico" es problema de él y de Aldebarán -decía este mientras bebia agua —ay quiero hacer pis.</p><p>—Como no vas a querer orinar si te bebiste 3 litros de agua.</p><p>—Tu te tomaste 4 litros.</p><p>-Pero yo no estoy de 8 meses, esperando gemelos.</p><p>-A la tarde hay clase de preparto prepárate.</p><p>....</p><p> </p><p>Tres horas después </p><p> </p><p>—Era necesario Saga </p><p>-Si mí panzón.</p><p>-Okey</p><p>Por lo que Mu se sentó, para hacer la clase de preparto con la panza falsa.</p><p>—respiren hondo.</p><p> </p><p>—Saga respira hondo no acelerado.</p><p>—Estoy respirando hondo.</p><p>—Claro que no.</p><p>—Que si mierda, estoy respirando hondo.</p><p>—Asi se respira hondo *mostrandole*</p><p>—cállate tú ni siquieras estás embarazado y como te envidio, asi lady hondo </p><p>—Si saga, ves no era tán difícil.</p><p>-Mu</p><p>-¿Qué?</p><p>-Mu </p><p>-¿Qué quieres? </p><p>-Me estoy quedando sin aire.</p><p>-¿Qué? Saga, que te paso .</p><p>Saga estaba casi azul recostado en el piso, por lo que Mu le tuvo que dar aire y llevárselo al Santuario, para luego esa Frase resonar en la cabeza del Ariano.</p><p>"Tuvo un ataque de pánico por un pico de estress" </p><p>-Saga ¿qué te paso?</p><p>-No se tuve miedo y si no lo hago bien. <br/>Si se la pasa algo a los bebés, tuve y aún tengo miedo —empezando a agitarse — se me cierran los pulmones, haciendo que no puedo respirar.</p><p>-Saga, no tengas miedo, no va pasar nada, va a estar muy bien y luego veremos qué pasa. Te amo Saga, me asustaste pensé que te morías y te perdería.</p><p>-En serio</p><p>-Si </p><p> </p><p>Flashback </p><p>-Aaaaaah se murió me quedé viudo.</p><p>-Señor tiene pulso.</p><p>-No me dejes bipolar o te buscaré en el infierno y te traeré de las clinas.</p><p>...<br/>-ya fue, te llevo al santuario si Shion no puede, el cementerio de animales lo hara.<br/>....</p><p>-Saga, Saga reacciona te amo.<br/>No me hagas esto porfavor, no es gracioso, bueno tu no eres gracioso eres insoportable, pero igual te amo y sin ti ya nada sería lo mismo.<br/>Te quiero para toda la vida o para toda mí vida, porfavor reacciona Saga.</p><p>Fin flashback.</p><p>-Yo te amo Mu y creo que estoy en trabajo de parto.</p><p> </p><p>-Gracias Saga, ¿espera qué?</p><p> </p><p>-Llevame a un médico Mu.<br/>Alto se detuvo, menos mal solo es una falsa alarma, la quinta de la semana.</p><p>Continuara...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Noveno mes; los robos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>EL dichoso noveno mes había llegado al fin.<br/>Saga se encontraba en un etapa en la que todo necesitaba de Mu, en todo.</p><p> </p><p>  — Mu quiero ir al baño. -mientras pasaba crema a su ya abultado vientre.</p><p>—Esta bien termino esto — señalando la armadura a reparar  —y te ayudo.</p><p>Pero él que andaba jodido era Kanon quien estaba en el quinto mes y se encontraba en "modo sombrío".</p><p>No hablaba, no se reía, no gritaba<br/>Nada de nada, parecia un ser sin emociones.<br/>Al parecer él si le había caído mal el embarazo.</p><p>—Kanon debes comer o te vas a enfermar.</p><p> </p><p>*silencio sepulcral*</p><p> </p><p>—Kanon no puedes estar toda la vida callado.</p><p> </p><p>silencio sepulcral</p><p>—Kanon me voy a ir de Misión, por tiempo indefinido.</p><p>silencio sepulcral</p><p>—Fue Mu quien te roba las galletitas, el me lo confesó eran para Saga.<br/>Ya deja esta infantilada.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Infantilada?. </p><p>respirando de ferma brusca</p><p> </p><p>Me trataste de loco, dijiste que lo más probable que me las haya comido yo ¿Cómo crees que me sentí Aldebarán?.<br/>Estuve dos días pensando, si quizás tenías razón, pero luego me vuelven a desaparecer y me vuelves a decir lo mismo.</p><p>Por lo que ya me harte Aldebarán,vete a la misma chingada, que me va a dar lo mismo. </p><p>—Entonces no vas a querer estás no </p><p>mostrando un paquete, perfectamente envuelto. —Son Danesas cómo a ti te gusta.</p><p>—Las acepto, pero me ofende demasiado.</p><p>...</p><p>Mu acaba de ayudar a bañarse a Saga y vestirlo, para ponerse a preparar la cena.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Qué vamos a comer? </p><p>—¿Qué quieres comer?</p><p>—No se, tu dime.</p><p>—Dime tú, tu eres el que vas a comer la mayor parte.</p><p>—No se, dime qué se te ocurre.</p><p>—¿Sopa?</p><p>—No que asco, ¿Lasaña?</p><p>—No, mucho trabajo.</p><p>—Carne asada *dijieron ambos a la vez* </p><p>  Y si al final terminaron comiendo pizza.</p><p>(...)</p><p>   Terminaron de comer, para luego rescotarse después del percance en la clase de pre parto Saga debía pasársela acostado, para evitar el estress.<br/>Pero era muy difícil, cuando menos necesitaba prolemas más aparecían.</p><p>—Mu necesito que repares mí  armadura, necesito ayuda, ¿Sabes quién roba las galletas de Kanon?,<br/>Mu hay un ladrón de comida en el santuario a Deathmaske le desapareció la mitad de la alacena y Shura ni hablar, ¿Oye Mu porque necesitas tanto cubitos en pleno invierno? Mu yo sé que Saga en cuálquier momento tiene, <br/>pero le dirías que deje de robarme la carne del refrigerador.</p><p>    <br/>     Esas era una de las tantas cosas que pasaban últimamente, Saga todo el día con malestar,para luego irse a robar comida cuando nadie lo veia.</p><p>—Mu, Me duele las tripas me siento mal.</p><p> </p><p>Agitándose con facilidad</p><p>—me siento muy mal enserio, ME DUELE MALDITA SEA</p><p>—No me Grites no soy sordo.</p><p>—Mu rompí bolsa.</p><p>—Llamare a Shion.</p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>Mientras en Geminis <br/>Kanon seguí ofendido comiendo sus galletas, para luego ver cómo el patriarca bajaba a toda velocidad, lo que solo significaba que Saga entro en trabajo de parto provocando el Kanon modo negación.</p><p>Continuara...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Parto</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shion llego lo más rápido que pudo.</p><p>—por fin llegaste, necesito ayuda. —respirando lo mejor que podía. -Mu se desmayo hace 10 minutos.</p><p>-Es un débil, le dije a Dokho que venga ayudarme y hizo lo mismo.</p><p>-Bueno Saga solo tranquilizate, abre las piernas y...</p><p>-ni loco, no sos mí tipo.</p><p>-Ay Saga como piensas tener a los niños, con las piernas cerradas.</p><p>-Abreme la panza.</p><p>—😮</p><p>—😮😯😮😯 —Saga controlando su respiración.</p><p>—Saga hazle caso maldita seas, abre las piernas y puja desgraciado.</p><p> </p><p>Decía el recién llegado Kanon. —dale puja, que no tengo todo el dia. —sosteniendo la mano de su gemelo y despertando a Mu de un grito.</p><p>—Mu despierta ya<br/>—No le grites, solo yo puedo gritarle.</p><p>—cállate y puja Saga, tú Mu ponte ahí y dale fuerzas.</p><p>—Okey ahí voy.</p><p>Después de una hora de esfuerzos, nació el primero de los bebés, para minutos más tarde nacer el segundo.<br/>Los niños eran idénticos a Saga en facciones, pero sus ojos y cejas no había duda que eran hijos de Mu.<br/>Los niños tenían el cabello morado oscuro.<br/>Todo era tranquilo hasta que Saga empezó a sentir contracciones otra vez.</p><p>-Tranquilo seguro es la placenta.</p><p> </p><p>-Media hora despues-</p><p> </p><p>—Menos mal que era la placenta, me hubiese vuelto loco si eran 3, ah no cierto son 3 maldita sea.</p><p>-Yo que iba saber que esperabas TriGemelos, bendita fotocopiadora.</p><p>-Oye no le hables así Shion, al padre de mí hijo.</p><p>-Tu cállate Mu, embarazaste a Saga y aún no te casaste con él.</p><p>-Ni que fueras su padre.</p><p>-literalmente si lo soy, fue a los únicos que crié a ti solo te entrené, te crio Dokho.</p><p>-😳</p><p>-Si Mu, ¿Cuando nos vamos a casar?</p><p>Mientras Kanon seguí con aquel bebé en brazo viéndolo fijo a los ojos completamente helado.</p><p>Esos bebés tenían lo mejor de ambos padres.¿Acaso su bebé sería una mezcla también? O ¿Serían tres también?, para luego de un largo rato llorar desconsoladamente.</p><p>—Yo no quiero ser Padre, no estoy listo.</p><p>Provocando que todo le mirasen, Kanon no la estaba pasando bien con el embarazo.</p><p>Continuara...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. "los trillis"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—No quiero ser padre, no estoy listo aun. <br/>    <br/>    No podía parar de llorar Kanon; estaba completamente quebrado ante la situación, por la que estaba pasando.</p><p>—Kanon nadie nace listo, para ser padres,  es algo que sale solo a la medida que uno va aprendiendo.</p><p>—No quiero Saga no quiero ser padre<br/>Voy a tenerlo, pero no sé si quiera criarlo no me siento capaz.<br/>Lo voy a dar en adopción.</p><p>—Kanon es tu decisión y bueno también la de Alde, habla con él, pero más es tu decisión.</p><p>Ahora Kanon, ¿puedes dejar de llorar y devolverme a mi bebé? </p><p>—No quiero.</p><p>—para que quieres al bebé, si no quieres ser padre —Saga ya se estaba enojando.</p><p>—Dije que no quiero ser padre, no dije nada de ser tío.</p><p>—Dame mi bebé Kanon.</p><p>—No ,no quiero.</p><p>     La conversación subió de tono y se estaba por descontrolar.<br/>Hasta que Shion puso los límites.</p><p>—Se me callan los dos ya, Kanon devuelve ese bebé y nada de esas ideas de adopción hasta que llegue el momento del parto así como estuvimos con Saga estaremos contigo. <br/>Ve a tu templo en un rato hablaré contigo y con Aldebarán.</p><p>      Kanon entrego al bebé y se marchó,  para su templo.</p><p>...</p><p>—Bueno ya todo está más tranquilo,¿Cómo llamarán a los bebus?.</p><p>—No lo sabemos aún.</p><p>—What? En nueve meses no pudieron pensar en nombre,  para los bebés.</p><p>—Sinceramente sí.</p><p>—Entonces pensaron un nombre </p><p>—No, que sinceramente sí, no pensamos en ningún nombre.</p><p>—¿Qué les parece Arietis, Sheratan y Hamal? Está relacionado con las constelación de Aries.</p><p>—No me gusta, pero no tengo ni un nombre con que competirle así pues que se llamen asi.</p><p>—Recuerden que deben respetar la cuarentena, por tu salud Saga más por tu salud.</p><p>—La cuarentena de ¿Qué? </p><p>—La cuarentena de sexo.</p><p>—😲</p><p>—asi que les dejo, le iré avisar a los demás sobre las buenas nuevas, que ya nacieron los primeros bebus de los tantos que se esperan.</p><p>—¿Qué? </p><p>—Se pensaron que solo ustedes, hicieron tonterias.<br/>Además de Kanon hay otros que todavía están en la dulce espera<br/>pronto esto será una guardería en vez de santuario, bye no los molesto mas.</p><p>...</p><p>—Mu ¿Tu qué opinas de casarnos? </p><p>—¿Qué opinas tú Saga?</p><p>—Pues yo te pediría casamiento, pero no puede ni moverme del dolor.</p><p>—Saga te casarías conmigo.</p><p>—Si.</p><p>—pues ni bien te recuperes, empezaremos con los preparativos.</p><p>—Mu te amo, no me dejes nunca.</p><p>—Yo también te amo Saga.</p><p>—Pues entonces ve cámbiale el pañal a los bebus que ya se hicieron.</p><p>—😲</p><p>Continuara...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Miedo a ser padre</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shion llegó a Géminis, para poder charlar con Kanon y Aldebarán.</p><p>-Bueno Kanon, se que estás pasando un mal momento y que tal vez el embarazo no te cayó muy bien, pero por eso es esta charla, para que puedas desahogarte de tus prolemas y darte la mejor de las ayudas.</p><p>-Creo Kanon tiende a exagerar todo.</p><p>-callate Aldebarán, le pregunto a Kanon no a ti.</p><p>-Pero Shion..</p><p>-Pero, nada tu eres un irresponsable.</p><p>-¿Yo?</p><p>-Si fueras responsable, te hubieras dado cuenta que Kanon está muerto del miedo, por la paternidad y que se siente solo y tú en vez de ser un buen compañero y demostrarle su error solo no le dices nada.<br/>Tienen que hablar comunicarse cómo la pareja que son.</p><p>(...)</p><p>—Y Mu tanto tardas en cambiar un pañal, ni que fuera la gran cosa.</p><p>—Si no fuera la gran cosa hazlo tú a cierto jamás cambiaste un pañal.</p><p>-Me estás desafiando Mu</p><p>-Sí.</p><p> </p><p>Saga a regañadientes se levanto y menos de dos minutos los bebés estaban cambiados.</p><p>-Pero ¿que carajos paso? ¿de dónde aprendiste a cambiar pañales? </p><p> </p><p>-Mu, solo piensa quien les cambiaba el pañal a ti y a los demás cuando Shion ni dokho podían hacerlos.</p><p> </p><p>-😲</p><p>-Pues si querido, yo, Kanon y Aioros.<br/>Tráeme a los bebus, para así les doy el pecho.</p><p>-bueno mientras lo amamantas voy a preparar la cuna y la cena.</p><p> </p><p>(...)</p><p> </p><p>-Kanon mira te ofrezco un trato tienes y lo cuidare yo, hasta que te sientas capaz de poder afrontar la paternidad, no te voy a presionar Se que tienes miedo.</p><p>-tengo miedo, no quiero ser mal padre y que me juzgue el día de mañana no podría soportarlo.</p><p>-Kanon yo te amo y como tú pareja e padre del bebé debo apoyarte, para que te sientas seguro y no con miedo. —sujetandole el rostro, para besarle suavemente —Entiendes eres lo más importante para mí ,mi estrellita de mar.</p><p>-Los dejo solo, para que conversen mejor.</p><p>Ni bien Shion fuera.</p><p>Kanon aprovecho y se recostó en el pecho del de Tauro, para poder responderle.</p><p>—Yo también te amo Alde y ahora se que no importa lo que pase, contigo estaré seguro que estaremos seguros los tres.</p><p>*Tocando su vientre*</p><p> </p><p>(...)</p><p>Mu llegó con la cena, para ver a Saga llorando y los bebés dormidos </p><p>-¿Que te paso Saga? ¿Por qué lloras? </p><p>-Mu esos bebés no son normales, son mounstro son sanguijuelas o "lactijuelas", me dejaron seco.</p><p>-tranquilo Saga los primero días son difíciles, pero luego se normaliza </p><p>-dale tu también el pecho.</p><p>-yo no puedo Saga </p><p>-Es que creo que le di dos veces al mismo bebé. </p><p>-Saga por dios.</p><p>-Pero lo solucione —mostrandole los bebés con las etiquetas en la frente con el "1,2 y 3".</p><p> </p><p>-Saga no cambias mas.</p><p>-Mu no te preocupes por si cambio o no, preocúpate por mi apetito sexual que está siendo alto en este momento</p><p>Continuara...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Fetiche</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Preguntó domas Saga, ¿Cómo puede ser que apenas acabas de parir y ya quieres coger? </p><p>-No lo sé Borrego, las ganas están.</p><p>-Desde ya te digo, no.</p><p>-Malo.</p><p>-Es por tu bien, Saga.</p><p>-Entregame las nalgas, Mu.</p><p>-😲</p><p>(...)</p><p>Shion termino de charlar, para luego ir al templo de acuario y encontrar una discusión latente.</p><p>-haber Camus que hacía Mu en tu templo.</p><p>-ya te dije mil y una vez, viene a pedirme cubitos, para Saga que tiene antojos.</p><p>-No te creo, nadie en sus cabales come cubitos.</p><p>-Pues al parecer Saga si, así que si vas a venir solo a pelear pues retirate Aioros, que no estoy para tu berrinches.</p><p>La relación de Aioros y Camus era muy rara ya que era la única pareja en el santuario en la que ambos estaban en la dulce espera y de la misma cantidad de meses o sea 4 meses.<br/>Maldita casualidad, por lo que ambos debían soportar el berrinche y capricho del otro.</p><p>-No me voy nada.</p><p>-Pues entonces cállate.</p><p>-cállate tu —subiendo el tono.</p><p>-No me grites.</p><p>-Vete Aioros.</p><p>-Vete tu Camus.</p><p>-Es mi templo pony.</p><p>-Me da igual nevera.</p><p>Y así estuvieron hasta que Shion los calmo.</p><p>-Ya dejen de pelear maldita sea, no hay día que no se pongan de acuerdo en algo.<br/>Le hacen mal a los bebés, saben que mejor lo haré yo, tu Aioros desde ahora te quedaras aquí hasta que tengan que nacer sus bebés.</p><p>-¿Qué?</p><p>-Dime Camus, acaso quieres ir a vivir a Sagitario y socializar con el resto de los caballeros que deben subir.<br/>Aquí no sube nadie Afrodita se la pasa en cáncer.</p><p>-Ah está bien.</p><p> </p><p>(...)</p><p>-Vamos Mu ¿Acaso no me amas? <br/>¿Por qué yo debo entregar las nalgas y tú no? </p><p>-Saga desde ya te digo que no.</p><p>-dale Mu.</p><p>-que no pide otra cosa.</p><p>-Bueno disfrazate de borrego, ya que no vamos a coger vamos a reirnos no.</p><p>-No.</p><p>-Pues entonces decide Mu <br/>Las nalgas o el disfraz. -mostrando sus ojos rojos.</p><p> </p><p>(...) </p><p>Y si señores mientras Saga atendía a los bebés, se podía ver a Mu disfrazado de una especie de oveja o carnero limpiando el templo y bailando, para diversión del mayor que al no poder coger se satisfacía con aquel raro "fetiche".</p><p>-Ay Mu, cómo te amo.</p><p>-Callate, mira lo que me haces hacer.</p><p>-Nadie te dijo que dejes de bailar así que baila Mu.</p><p>-Maldita sea, lo que uno debe hacer por amor.</p><p>-Mu</p><p>-¿Qué? Ya estoy bailando.</p><p>-Es normal que los bebés floten.</p><p>-Claro que no, hay madre santa están flotando ire a buscar a Shion.</p><p>Y así disfrazado salió en busca de Shion </p><p>Continuara...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Pobre borreguito</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No era fácil, Saga trataba de qué los bebés se mantengan en sus cuna; pero no, levitaban cómo si fuesen globos.</p><p>-Bebés, por favor háganlo por su papi, mantenganse en su cuna. ¡Por favor!.</p><p>Pero no le hacían caso, estaban llore y llore mientras levitaban.<br/>Provocando malestar en el gemelo mayor y que se largase a llorar también.</p><p>Mientras Mu era objeto de burlas, por los templos que iba pasando, con aquel disfraz puesto.<br/>Pero el no se dejaria, así porque si.</p><p>-Templo Cáncer-</p><p>El guardian del cuarto templo se encontraba jugando las cartas con el guardián de la doceava.<br/>-Afro, una pregunta ¿Cuando vas a ir a tu templo? <br/>-Para qué, ¿para oír las discusiones de Camus y Aioros?. No gracias.<br/>La pregunta Deathmaske, sería <br/>¿Por qué eres pésimo jugador? -Mostrando sus cartas y ganando la ronda.<br/>-Sólo es suerte Rosita, sólo es suerte.</p><p>De repente una Oveja les saco de su juego, provocando la risa de ambos guardianes.</p><p>-No esto sin dudas, lo más loco en la vida. -Decia el de Piscis mientras se reía del Ariano.</p><p>-No, enserio Mu como te pudiste disfrazar de oveja, de oveja.</p><p>-¡Ah!. Les parece gracioso, a mí también me pareció gracioso cuando me enteré de quién es el activo de la relación.</p><p>-😮</p><p>-😲</p><p>Templo de Leo</p><p>Milo estaba discutiendo con él de Leo</p><p>-No entiendo, que le vio a Camus a tu hermano, yo era su amigo de casi toda la vida.<br/>¿Por qué se fijó en el antes que en mí? </p><p>-Sera, porque eres un tóxico Milo.<br/>Camus te rechazo más de una vez y sigues tras de él y por favor cuando estés en mí templo trata de no hablar de él,  entendido Milo.</p><p>-Mira Aioria, tu no eres nadie para decirme de que puedo o no puedo hablar.</p><p>-Quizas tengas razón, no soy nadie Milo, nada más soy el guardián de este templo, el hermano de Aioros, tu pareja y el padre del hijo que esperas.<br/>No sé pensalo.</p><p>-Sigo sin entender, tu molestia.</p><p>-😑😤😡</p><p>-Ay por dios, Aioria, una oveja.</p><p>-Soy Mu, Idiota.</p><p>-Pues te ves, Ridículo- dijo el escorpión riendose.</p><p>-Pues no como tú, llorando por Camus, ni como cuando lloraste porque pensaste que no habría más manzanas - riéndose de este dejando a Milo en modo off.</p><p>-Te lo tienes merecido Milo.<br/>Mu déjame que te acompaño hasta la salida.</p><p>(...)</p><p>En la salida</p><p>-Suerte Mu, ojalá se solucione los de los bebés, pero antes de que te vayas -metiendole un puñetazo en el estómago. -Para que lo pienses dos veces antes de burlarte de mí pareja y decirle Idiota.</p><p>Dejando a un Mu, casi sin aire.</p><p> </p><p>En el templo de Virgo</p><p>El guardián de la sexta casa, no estaba,  por lo que solo significaba qué Shaka está aprovechando, para estar con Saga, por lo menos sabia, que hasta capricornio sería más rápido el asunto.</p><p>-En el templo de Capricornio-</p><p>Algo andaba mal, Shura siempre estaba en su templo. Luego lo averiguaría, por lo que siguió su camino para llegar al templo del mal.</p><p>-El templo del Mal -</p><p>Mu trataba de pasar sin ser percibido,  por los caballeros de aquel templo.</p><p>Principalmente no ser detectado por Aioros quien era un celopata nivel dios, celaba todo lo que produciese sombra.<br/>Aún recordaba como lo descubrió </p><p>*Flashback* </p><p>-Basta Saga debes controlar tus celos. Solo fui a Acuario a pedir un libro.</p><p>-Yo no soy celoso, ¿quieres conocer un verdadero celoso? Aioros, ven un segundo.</p><p>-¿Qué necesitas Saga? </p><p>-Toma —dándole el libro -Mu le pidió un libro a Camus y quería devolvérselo, pero no la encuentra en su templo.</p><p>-No te preocupes, yo sé lo llevo. <br/>-sonriendo de forma falsa -</p><p>*Vía Cosmos* </p><p>-Te veo cerca de Camus y te hago barbacoa, estás advertido.</p><p>....<br/>Fin del flashback</p><p> </p><p>(...)</p><p>Ahora entendía porqué Saga y Aioros, se llevaban tan bien.<br/>Pensaba mientras llegaba a la salida </p><p>-¿Que haces aquí? ¿Y con ese disfraz? <br/>Te ves Ridículo.</p><p>-Mu sólo asentio, Aioros le producía mucho miedo - </p><p>-Te dije bien claro, que te quiero lejos de Camus acaso eres estúpido, o necesitas que te lo explique -Preparando su Arco apuntando al indefenso Mu, de no haber sido por aquel agujero dimensional ¿Que hubiese sido de él? </p><p>Al fin pudo salir del templo, para llegar al templo de Athenea y contactar con Shion.</p><p>En el templo de Athenea</p><p>-Si, ya se a que vienes.</p><p>-¿Pero como? </p><p>-Athenea me lo dijo, ella ya está ahi.</p><p>(...) </p><p>En el templo del mal </p><p>La flecha fue absorbida, por la otra dimensión de Saga.<br/>Aioros estaba por seguirlo, para seguir su batalla, pero Camus apareció y empezaron a discutir otra vez.</p><p>En el templo de Aries</p><p>Saga había absorbido con su Another Dimensión la flecha de Aioros, quien sabía que su Mu no le simpatizaba por lo que estaria en prolema, para luego desmayarse.<br/>Estaba volando en fiebre, para luego los bebés caer de forma abrupta para ser protegidos por aquel cosmo cálidos que los coloco en su cuna.</p><p>Athenea había llegado.</p><p>Por lo que con solo colocar su mano, en la frente de Saga, pude encontrar el porque de las levitaciones.</p><p>(...)</p><p>Maldita sea y ahora tengo que volver a bajar.</p><p>(...)</p><p>-Tu no aprendes más Mu.<br/>-clavandole una fecha en el brazo -</p><p>(...) </p><p>-Así que soy un Idiota, ahora vas a ver lo que te hace este idiota -clavandole 15 de sus 15 agujas.</p><p>(...) </p><p>-Esto me va doler más a mi que a ti -clavandole Dagger Rose -.</p><p>(...)</p><p>-Pero Mu, tu eres un demente como se te ocurre ponerte justo a esos tres de enemigo -decia Kanon mientras Mu era alzado por Aldebarán -de milagro que llegaste a Geminis.</p><p> </p><p>Llegaron a Aries para luego ver a Athena orando y a los dos caballeros faltante asistiendo a Saga y a la diosa.<br/>Provocando los celos de Mu.</p><p>-Shaka.</p><p>-Mu.</p><p>(...)</p><p>-Mu viniste -decía el delirante Saga acariciando el rostro de Athena —Para luego tocarlo un seno —Desde cuando tienes senos y cejas lineales. —dandose cuenta que algo no anda bien.</p><p>-Yo no soy Mu, soy Saori . -provocando un nuevo desmayo mientras Shaka le ponía un paño frio </p><p>-Al parecer el cosmo de Saga está desequilibrado, por eso los bebés levitaban. -explicaba el virginiano.</p><p>-¿Qué haces aquí? </p><p>-Vine con Athena por su llamado.</p><p>-Mentiroso.</p><p>-Cree, lo que quieras Mu.</p><p>-No pases de listo conmigo Shaka.</p><p>-Eso ya lo veremos, Mu.<br/>Eso ya lo veremos.</p><p>Continuara...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. El borrego, la cabra y la Barbie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—Puedes retirarte de mi templo Shaka.</p><p>—Poder puedo, lo que pasa es que no quiero retirarme Mu.</p><p>—Te voy a desgreñar, Barbie.<br/>Stardust revolu... —Tenbu Hōrin </p><p>—Basta, ¿qué les pasa?<br/>Se van a poner a pelear aqui, tengan un poco de respeto a Athena, que está haciendo lo posible por estabilizar a Saga. </p><p>Si al parecer el guardián de Capricornio estaba furioso con el compartamiento de los anteriores.</p><p>—No te metas Shura, no es contigo el problema. </p><p>—No callate tú Shaka, vinimos aquí a asistir a Athena no que te pongas a pelear con Mu.</p><p>—No Shura, yo vine aquí asistir a Saga, tu solo me seguiste vaya saber porqué o que intenciones.</p><p>*El resto* <br/>😲😮😯</p><p>—Yo no soy como tú, yo si vengo ayudar no como uno que juega al papel de samaritano, él de dulce oveja.</p><p>—¿Quien yo?—exclamo el Ariano con su ya maltratado disfraz.</p><p>—Hablo de Shaka.</p><p>—Ahora lo entiendo, debí darme cuenta desde un principio te gusta  Saga, pero como traidor que eres te gusta hacer tu jugadas desde la sombra, pero te repito lo mismo que a Mu, yo no sé rendirme. </p><p>—Claro que no, te equivocas Shaka.<br/>Saga es un gran amigo y quizás en el pasado tuvimos —Espera que... Yo preocupándome por Shaka y tú , maldita sea Shura, tu eras por él que debía preocuparme.</p><p>—Mu déjame terminar de poner a esté en su lugar, lo mío con Saga fue hace mucho, no puedes ser tan pendejo y celar por lo que  paso hace años antes que él este contigo.</p><p>—Este tiene nombré, te falta mucha sopa, para que si quiera ganarme un batalla y yo si me pongo celoso, bastante ya tengo a Mu de rival.</p><p>—Excalibur —Eres muy lento Shura ni si quiera has podido pero que mier.. —sintiendo como la mitad de su cabellera caia al piso.<br/>—Esto ya es personal, Cabra.<br/>Te voy a quitar todos tus sentidos para luego mandarte al peor de los seis mundos.</p><p>—Caballeros, ¿Por qué pelean?<br/>Tú Shaka eres el más cercano a Dios pero nublas tu visión que no te hace ver la realidad ¿Que es lo que te hace pensar que Shura quiere algo con Saga? </p><p>—Me sigue a dónde quiera que vaya, me queda viendo cuando medito durante horas, donde voy el está ahí como ahora, es una maldita sombra.<br/>Cree que no me doy cuenta, el me espía, para saber cómo llegar a Saga.</p><p>—Athena sonrio—</p><p>—Cual es la risa, con todo el respeto Athena, no le encuentro el chiste.</p><p>—Shaka tu inocencia en este momento me hace querer cada día más a la humanidad, Shura no quiere a Saga, si dentro de él hay sentimientos hacia alguien; amor, respeto ,pero sobre todo deseo.</p><p>—¿Deseo?— Shaka ya podía sentir el terror.— ¿Desear que? —ah pero no sé quedaría con las dudas.</p><p>—Te deseo a ti, Shaka de Virgo — besandolo al estilo, "te robo un beso, me hago el boludo y te toco una nalga" .</p><p>Kanon y Aldebarán quedaron helados,  Mu ya hacía a un rato que se acostó a lado de Saga a "descansar" de sus heridas.</p><p>Luego de ese beso, los ojos de Shaka se abrieron y casi explota Aries.<br/>El guardian de virgo quedó mudo ante tal acto, mientras el resto se reponía de la explosión, por lo que solo atino a golpear a Shura y sentarse a seguir asistiendo a Saga haciendo como que nada pasó.</p><p>Shura solo se retiró hacia su templo, pero no sin antes mostrar su verdadero personalidad.</p><p>—Mu, Mu de Aries </p><p>—¿Que? —medio desmayado.</p><p>—No dejes que Shaka se quedé con Saga lucha por tu hombre, yo lucharé por el mio.</p><p>—Eso haré Shura, eso haré Shura —sin saber que carajo había pasado, listo para darle sus madrazos al rubio </p><p>—Pero antes. —sujentandolo del cuello — le tocas un pelo a Shaka y te mató, solo para que sepas. — dejándolo en su lugar devuelta.<br/>—Tú Shaka ya sabes mí sentimientos así que no importa que tan duro seas te voy a conquistar.</p><p>—¿Que carajos paso aqui? De que me perdi.</p><p>—Nada no te perdiste nada —dijo el rubio.</p><p>(...) </p><p>Luego de varias horas Saga por fin se restableció, Athena se retiró y Shaka estaba listo a retirarse, pero Saga lo detuvo.</p><p>—Shaka, gracias por haberme ayudado, puedo hablar contigo a solas.</p><p>—Sí</p><p>—Retirate Mú. </p><p>—Shaka yo sé que en su momento intenté matarte al fin y al cabo, tu y Mu eran muy amigos y hasta pensé que tenian algo más — Shaka sorprendido ante tal declaración y asqueado —y luego me dijiste tu sentimientos y te rechaze aún así estás aquí socorriendome, por eso Shaka, ve tu alrededor yo amo a Mu y no vale que siendo tú un excelente ser humano te quedes solo, sin alguien que te complemente, dale una oportunidad a Shura.</p><p>—Saga con todo respeto es mí problema si me quedo solo, no me gusta Shura y no voy a salir con él, solo por la presión del resto.</p><p>—Shaka no te estoy presionando, si no quieres no lo hagas.</p><p>—Esta bien, le daré la oportunidad,   pero cuesta que ustedes me presionaron. —retirandose de ahí.</p><p> </p><p>(...)</p><p>Ya se encontraban a solas, los bebés dormidos </p><p>—Mu</p><p>—¿Qué quieres? </p><p>—Ya estoy mucho mejor que tal si hacemos el "sin respeto". —Tomando el rostro del Ariano, para luego lamberle las mejilla,  besar su cuello y sujetarlo de la cintura y verle fijo a los ojos para con su voz gruesa — y Mu, ¿me vas a entregar las nalgas? —Mu lo hizo caer, para luego sujetarlo como si una damisela en peligro fuese. </p><p>— No, voy a darte algo mejor, mí amor por siempre Saga —Para sonreírle antes de sellar su promesa con un beso.</p><p>«Esa maldita sonrisa, todo empezó con esa maldita sonrisa.<br/>Lo sabía en ese momento, lo supe <br/>el parecía tan inocente y tierno como un borrego, pero no él era un lobo feroz y yo la caperucita de este cuento" </p><p>(...)</p><p>Días después.</p><p>—Tu plan salió perfecto.</p><p>—Te lo dije Mu, mis planes siempre son perfectos, yo engañe un Dios  recuerda eso.</p><p>Continuara...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. El maravilloso plan de Kanon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pasado:</p><p>—Lo se Mu, se que te gusta mí hermano.</p><p>—Se nota.</p><p>—Demasiado</p><p>—Quieres tenerlo a tu lado.</p><p>—Sí</p><p>— Pues entonces oye mí plan, tu tendrás mí hermano y yo me quedaré con el templo de Geminis.</p><p>—Dime...</p><p>—Tratalo mal e ignoralo, muestrate despreocupado y verás como cae como la mosca a la miel.</p><p>(...)</p><p>Solo en cuestión de días el gemeniano cayó en sus provocaciones y sucedio la competencia.<br/>Nunca supo en que momento, pero estaban en el templo de Virgo haciendo el sin respeto.<br/>Menos mal que ninguna recordaba debido al alcohol lo de esa noche, porqué si no que vergüenza.</p><p>Un papelón tras otro.</p><p>Intento #1</p><p>—quitate la ropa Mu.</p><p>—No primero tú.</p><p>—Okey aca voy — quitándose la remera, pero cuando esté llega a la cabeza, Mu empieza a manosearlo.<br/>Provocando risas en el gemelo mayor —Esperate, espérate un tantito.</p><p>Intento #2</p><p>Saga ya estaba en calzones, esperando a Mu quien no podía quitarse las maldita chancla griega.<br/>Para risa del gemelo mayor que cuando logro sacarlo fue a parar directo al rostro de esté.</p><p>Intento #3 </p><p>Mu se encontraba de rodillas listo para darle una mamada</p><p>Pero justo cuando iba empezar el desgraciado de Saga, necesitaba descansar la espalda.<br/>Provocandose que se de la cabeza contra la cama </p><p>Hasta que por fin llegó el intento #4 </p><p>—Bueno ya sabes la clave es limón </p><p>—entendido.</p><p>Por lo que Mu, lo sujeto de la piernas y empezó con la estocadas, una tras otro y luego de un rato.</p><p>—Mu, naranja...</p><p>Este seguia, con su meta y gane.</p><p>—Mu, naranja...</p><p>Mu no le prestaba atención para luego cambiar de posición, poniendo a Saga boca arriba, besandolo mientras hacían el frutifantastico. <br/>Aquel sabor a Vodka en sus salivas estaba ahí imponiéndose, mientras Mu seguía dándole cómo cajón que no cierra.</p><p>Estuvieron bastante tiempo hasta que el cansancio los ganó y cayeron dormidos <br/>...</p><p>Actualidad </p><p>¿Quien iba sospechar de él? <br/>¿Quién? </p><p>—Ves Mu mis planes son perfectos.</p><p>—pues tan perfecto no son, porque mira estás en pareja con Aldebarán... No eso también lo planeaste.</p><p>—Te lo dejo a tu criterio Mu, me voy tengo un toro que atormentar.</p><p>—Es un maldito genio.</p><p>—Oye que hablabas tanto con Kanon.</p><p>—Los detalles para la boda.</p><p>—¿En serio? </p><p>—Sí.</p><p>—Mu, me vas a entregar las nalgas </p><p>—Ya te dije que no.</p><p>—Maldito.</p><p>...</p><p>Mientras en Leo </p><p>Se podía ver cómo Aioria soportaba a Milo quien era el más cercano a parir, ya tenía 8 meses; estaba simplemente insoportable.</p><p>—¿Qué te pasa? </p><p>—¿Qué le ve Camus a tu hermano? </p><p>—Dale con eso Milo, vamos a tener un bebé piensas en eso.</p><p>—Lo nuestro fue un accidente yo solo quería darle celos a él, lo quiero a él</p><p>—Pero el no te quiere a ti.</p><p>—Si, me quiere solo está confundido con tu hermano.</p><p>—Milo yo te quiero mucho y se que tarde o temprano reaccionarias que el no te quiere de esa forma, será un proceso largo... Pinche bicho se durmió.<br/>Por lo que solo suspiro, para cubrirlo y dormir juntos.</p><p> </p><p>Continuara...</p><p> </p><p>Notas finales se viene la historia de los demás caballeros y sus embarazos..<br/>¿Ustedes quieren que Mu les entregué las nalgas a Saga las leo?</p><p>(Les tiene un regalito, pero se los dejo en junini Géminis 2 y en la página de Facebook infierno azul ; razón Wattpad se fresea)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ni bien lo terminemos lo publicaremos aquí y en Wattpad</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. El Michi y el bicho</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Debía aceptar que la relación entre Aioria y Milo era muy bizarra.</p><p>Milo que lloraba por Camus y Aioria que no decía ni «A».</p><p>Toda había comenzado el día después de aquella competencia.</p><p>...</p><p>Pasado; Milo estaba allí sentado, en la entrada de Escorpión comiendo aquella manzana mientras lloraba de furia recordando cómo Camus beso a Aioros.<br/>En ese mismo momento dejo de jugar, ya no le gustaba ese juego y dejo ganar a Shaka se retiró hacia su templo, se paso toda la noche alli sentado con una bolsa de manzanas.<br/>Aioria al verlo lo siguio, para verlo asi.</p><p>—Milo ¿qué te pasa? </p><p>—Tú hermano me pasa, me robo a mi cubo.</p><p>—Acaso, ¿Camus y tú eran novios? </p><p>—Eh, no... Sí, pero íbamos a serlo, solo que él no lo sabe.</p><p>—Me estás jodiendo Milo.</p><p>—Callate Aioria, tú no sabes lo que es amar sin ser correspondido.</p><p>—Si no se lo dices, menos te va a corresponder </p><p>—¿Cómo si fuera tan fácil? Te piensas que es ir y solo decir te amo.</p><p>—Te amo Milo</p><p>—Yo no, volviendo al tema no es fácil declararte a alguien.<br/>Ya se cómo no se me ocurrió antes voy a darle celos y tu Aioria me vas ayudar.</p><p>—¿Quién yo? </p><p>—Sí, mi querido michifuz <br/>tú y yo vamos a hacernos pasar por novios y le daremos celos al cubo...</p><p>Así se dará cuenta de lo que pierde y caerá a mis pies.</p><p>—No estoy de acuerdo Milo.</p><p>—Ya está decidido Aioria,  seremos novios de mentiras.</p><p>—Dios si me oyes, ¡mátalo o matame! Pero que no sea tan idiota.</p><p>—Nos vemos mañana "amor" —besandole en la boca, para luego irse.</p><p>A pues si la farsa iba ser así pues le entraba.</p><p>¿Qué podía salir mal? </p><p>Continuara...</p><p> </p><p>Notas finales.</p><p>¿Cómo quieren que se llame el Bebu de este par?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>